A laminated ceramic electronic component according to the present invention will be first described with reference to FIG. 1 using a laminated ceramic capacitor 1 as an example.
The laminated ceramic capacitor 1 includes a laminate 2 having a plurality of internal electrodes 4 and 5 formed along specific interfaces between a plurality of laminated dielectric ceramic layers 3.
First and second external electrodes 6 and 7 are formed at different locations on the outer surface of the laminate 2. In the laminated ceramic capacitor 1 shown in FIG. 1, first and second external electrodes 6 and 7 are formed on opposite end surfaces of the laminate 2. Internal electrodes 4 and 5 include a plurality of first internal electrodes 4 electrically connected to the first external electrode 6 and a plurality of second internal electrodes 5 electrically connected to the second external electrode 7, and the first and second internal electrodes 4 and 5 are arranged alternately with respect to the laminating direction.
Various metal elements are conceivable for the internal electrode of the laminated ceramic electronic component, but base metals are often considered for the purpose of cost reduction.
Since base metals are very easily oxidized when co-fired with a ceramic, it has been necessary to have a reducing atmosphere as the atmosphere during firing and precisely control the temperature and oxygen partial pressure conditions. As a result, material design has been considerably limited. In addition, there have been concerns about delamination resulting from an uneven stress associated with co-firing, and so on.
In the case of using an internal electrode made of a base material alone, there has been concern about the corrosion resistance of the internal electrode if a ceramic laminate after being fired is exposed to a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.
Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated ceramic electronic component using a base metal alloy as an internal electrode material. Specifically, the base metal alloy is a Ni/Al alloy and a Ti/Al alloy.